Edo
by Taesica
Summary: The life of a royal is a lonely path but when one taste the sweet fruit of freedom will they be willing to let go for the sake of their country even if it means to cast away the person they love?


Edo

Era: 1603-1868  
Year:1809

Location: Royal Palace

"Princess! Princess! Where are you? Please don't do this. The envoys are arriving soon; we must get your highness ready. Princess!" yelled the black haired maid. The Princess has gone missing once again and on such an important day as well. The maid quietly ran from one building to the next searching for the missing royal but to no avail. Fortunately, she spotted one of the royal guards and hurriedly over to them. As she got closer she realized the guard was none other than the commander of the Royal Guard, Kallen Kouzuki.

"Kallen!" the maid yelled desperately.

The female commander was just about to beat the life out of the person who called her without her title until she recognized the maid. "Sayoko" she greeted, bowing, "what's the hurry?"

"The Princess is-"

"Missing. Again." said Kallen. Sighing, the red head looked around the palace ground pensively. Turning to the worrisome maid she asked, "When will the envoy arrive?"

"Half an hour."

"Then we got five minutes to look for her, twenty to force her into her clothing and three minutes to get her over to the council."

"What about the remaining two minutes?" questioned Sayoko

"Find ourselves some sausages." Kallen answered, grinning.

Location: Envoy's ship

"Ambassador, we'll be arriving soon. Please prepare to depart once we finish docking." said the scrawny man, his eyes searched around him seeing if the coast was clear. Seeing no one within hearing distance he skipped over to the young dark hair man. "EEEEH Lelouch!" he squeaked in front of the young gentleman, which then caused the man to jump away from his friend.

"My apologies Rival; my mind was far away."

"Again? Good grief. When is your mind never far away?" said his squeaky friend.

Looking up ahead they can see the giant island floating before them. The enormous snow top covered mountain the natives call "Mount Fuji" stood in all its glory. Down below the patted green meadows shining brightly under the sun while the ends of the island bustle with commerce. Ships of all sorts, Galleons, merchant, transportation and fishing boats scattered all over the pier.

"How long before we reach the palace?" the Ambassador asked, turning around and walking back to his cabin with his friend in tail.

"Hmmm, half an hour or so?" Rival contemplated while tapping his chin. As if he remembered something he looked over to his politician friend who now was sitting on a cushioned chair with a pair of glasses on and busily looking through his paper work. "Say…how about we visit that place?" he grinned widely.

Lelouch looked up from his work and smiled, "You mean how about letting you visit Milly?"

Clicking his tongue Rival saunters around the table and sits on it staring down at his long time friend; his grin widened more, "How about it? I know Shirley will be glad to see you again and most likely every woman in the building you ever bed with."

"I have never bed Shirley and I have no intention to" Looking up at his grinning friend he could not help but smile and add, "Yet."

"That's my Lelouch!" Rival praised, clapping his hands together and sliding them against each other, "So when are we going?"

"Going where?" a young female voice asked.

Both gentlemen swiftly turn around and spotted a young girl with long wavy gold hair cascading down her shoulders standing in the middle of the cabin foyer yawning. Seeing his sister out of bed Lelouch quickly rise and walked over to his sister, "Good morning Nunnally!"

As usual, her brother has his ways of making her laugh. "It's already afternoon brother." Her eyes caught Rival and nodded over to him smiling.

Taking a bow he politely greeted, "Milady."

"No one is here Rival" she confirmed.

"In that case, Welcome to the Shaky Cabin Goddess WOAH!" the scrawny man steadied himself as the ship rocked side by side as it near the pier, "Goddess who holds the key to the smartest ambassador's heart."

Again she laughed at her friend joke. Rolling his eyes Lelouch walked her over to a seat.

"So what brings you to this Shaky Cabin of mine?"

"We're about to dock!"

"Yes, we are!" Rival chimed in feeling oddly left out.

"If it isn't too much trouble I want to go sightseeing. I've studied long and hard about Japan and this is my first time so I would like to…" her words trailed away remembering who her brother was and his responsibility again. Rival sensing her disappointment was about to say something until Lelouch finally cut the awkward silence.

"Why not?"

Her eyes glittered while her frown formed a grin, "Really?"

"Of course, but not today; I have a council meeting at the palace and after that I got other places I must visit"

"Is this the place you two were referring to earlier?" She asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Caught off guard by her quick thinking Rival stumbled back and quickly denied it, "Of-Of-OF COURSE NOT! Wh-wh-WHY WOULD WE GO THERE OF ALL PLACES?"

"Rival"

"IT'S A vu-v-VULGER PLACE FOR EVEN A MAN TO COME!"

"What is he talking about?" Nunnally inquire, taken back by his strong defensive excuses.

"It's nothing. Rival!" he said reassuring his sister.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH THING?"

"RIVAL!"

Snapping out of his trauma he looked over to his friend, "Yes?"

"You're not helping." Sighing, the handsome young man looked back at his sister and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand, "We have people to meet; people who helped us when we first came."

Trusting her brother's words she nodded and returned a squeeze. Before she could say anything else the ship shook heavily startling everyone in the cabin. Above their heads they could hear footsteps running from one side of the ship to the next while orders were being shot here and there.

"Watch the sails, tie the ropes securely!"

"Looks like it's time for us to settle. Have you finish packing Nunna-"

"Done!" she interrupted, eager to finally set foot on the country she had heard and learn so far; she raced off to her room to grab her luggage.

"Nunnally! Walk!" Lelouch tried to remind her of her gender and status but was already too late for the child has already left the room leaving the cabin door ajar. Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to his desk only to see Rival still standing in the same place. Raising his eyebrows, "You're still here?"

"Come now, is that how you talk to a long time friend?" Rival joked, straightening his grey vest.

"I would think visiting Milly would get you to-" before he could even finishing his sentence Rival sped off.

Location: Royal Palace, Princess' Chamber

Her body felt bruised from the torture that was inflicted upon her. She was naked, exposed for the world to see and she berated herself for letting herself get caught. Twisting her body around, she spotted the two conspirators mumbling. One of them, the black haired one walked out of sight, probably to steal her jewels. The other, masculine, stalked over to her and roughly pulled her up by the arm. She tried to resist but they were too strong for her.

_Where are my guards! Have they all been taken down? What kind of Royal Guards are they to be taken down like that? What about Kallen? Is it possible for these two to have beaten Kallen, the Commander of the Royal Guards? What on earth is happ-_

She was flung onto the bed, back towards the intruders. Suddenly, a pair of hands racked along her body and she jerked against it; trying to summon all her strength to fight off the pervert to preserve her dignity. To her horror another pair of hands appeared and was holding her legs in place.

"Please. Please don't do this. I'll give you anything," she whimpered. Sadly, they did not listen and continued to violate her. They drape a smooth material over her body and then one of them sat on top of her pulling the fabric underneath her.

_They're going to carry me away and hold me hostage_

She fumbled around trying to rock the stranger off but they were too strong and must have been doing this for a long time since no matter how much she twist and shake the person never fell off. "Would you quit it C.C.! You're not making this any easier." Kallen yelled, as she quickly work the silk cover over the naked princess below.

"I didn't know you like it rough Commander" the lime green haired princess commented wincing from a tight tug of the waist string that Kallen had wrapped.

"Your Highness, this wouldn't have happen if you hadn't run off moments before the envoys arrive." Sayoko explained.

"I have the whole day before they arrive."

"You have barely half an hour before they come" the commander corrected, turning the royal body over she noticed the princess bare chest; averting her eyes Kallen rearrange the clothing in place and finally rolled off of her royal highness. As if on cue Sayoko appeared and stretched out the royal garment for C.C. to wear them.

"Like what you see?" C.C. asked, smirking.

Shrugging Kallen walked over to the table and pulled something out and vigorously wrapped it around a rope. "Nothing to see"

"Ah, yes, I forgot. Mine doesn't compare to yours" C.C. exclaimed, raising her hands to her breast and mimic a semi large circle to emphasize her meaning.

"Very funny" Kallen commented, rolling her eyes. Once Sayoko finished placing the Royal Headpiece on top of C.C. Kallen nodded and stalked over to grab the Princess' hand. Quickly, before her hands were snatched C.C. backed away and smiled mischievously.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. First you captured me while I was studying"

"You were snooping in the kitchen"

"Then you molested me"

"I was dressing you"

"Now you're taking me to a place I don't even know. Are you planning on holding me hostage? Or perhaps sell me? Or worst! Kill me?"

"…Sayoko" Kallen called impatiently, her eyes never leaving the Princess.

The maid quickly appeared, "Yes"

"Time"

"Five minutes left"

"Perfect" she whispered and dashed over to C.C. and pinned her arms behind her.

"OW! Is this how you handle your princess? If I didn't know better I would say you like bondage"

"Yeah, well you never acted like one in the first place. Now, let's go meet the envoys" ordered Kallen, ignoring the other comments and pushed the girl ahead.

"Why should I? Politicians are just a bunch of old filthy liars. Plus, I never go anyway so why now?" the princess questioned slightly amused, standing her ground surprisingly.

"Do you want your sausage?"

"Done! Let's go." C.C. agreed, hurrying for the door with Sayoko following behind her.

Of all the battles she fought she had never felt panicked however whenever she was around the princess it was as if all her energy was drained away, stripped of her strength and bare naked with nothing for her to protect herself. The princess was intelligent for someone her age yet unpredictable, childish and lazy but to readily agree like that did not sound like the mischievous friend she knew.

"Hold it" walking up to the Princess. Her Royal Highness stopped mid step out of her chambers and looked at her commander in charge regally as if she had transformed into a responsible princess. Pointing at her, "Go to the council, meet the envoys, listen to them, consider their advise, and state your opinion only then can you get you precious sausage."

Smiling C.C. patted her friend on the shoulder and swatted her away. "Is that all? Sounds easy enough" and she walked out of her room. Somehow watching C.C. saunter off to the council gave Kallen an uneasy feeling.

Location: Palace Entrance

"Neeuugghhaaa" exhaled Rival from his strenuous stretch, "I can't wait to get this over with and meet my darling Milly."

"You don't have to wait long. The Princess never comes to council anyway so expect a quick leave." Lelouch assured, as they made their way into the palace grounds. Nudging his politician friend Rival quietly whispered, "What do you suppose the Princess do? Or look like?"

"Lazy, stupid and ugly like a whore" he answered without hesitation.

"Say now, Milly isn't ugly and surely Shirley isn't either" Rival defended.

"I thought you said Milly isn't a whore but a fallen goddess" Lelouch retorted, grinning. With his hands he clutched his heart, "Oh my fallen goddess, you shalt wait long your beloved Prince, will come"

"If I didn't know better I would think you're talking about me"

"What if I am?" the scrawny man rhetoric back causing both men to laugh.

Once they made their way to the Council Hall their guard halted at the bottom steps of the building, handed his sword to the other sentries and took a deep bow as the sentries moved out of the way. A man dressed in white silken clothes walked down from the steps. He wore a kind smile when he spotted the Ambassador and did a polite bow to the envoys; in return Lelouch and company soon followed suit.

"Ambassador Lelouch, I am pleased to meet you again."

"Minister" inclining his head, "It's been a long time" stretching out his hand.

Understanding, the Minister took his hand and shook, "Please, we known each other far too long for such formality; call me by my name."

"Old habits die hard, Suzaku; especially for an Ambassador who always has to watch what he says."

"True", smiling at his comment, Suzaku took another bow, "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Cardemonde"

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Shall we meet the others?" The Minister suggested, making way for them to enter.

The council was filled on either side of the room. Council members dressed in colored silk robes that represent their ranks. Blue-green for local, red-orange for regional and violet for high council, and Ministers of each department were assigned with solid colors, red for Minister of Military Defense, yellow for Minister of Foreign Affairs, blue for Minister of Treasury and white for Head Minister.

"Looks like everyone is here" commenting Rival after bowing to each council member.

"Beside the Princess, as usual" Lelouch informed as he took his place beside the Minister.

"Minister Suzaku can we precede with the meeting" a regional council suggested stepping out of line.

"Yes, Head Minister, everyone is her-"

"The Princess has yet to arrive" Suzaku voice boomed in the hall. All council members either looked down or cleared their throats in irritation; how many times have they complained to the Head Minister that the Princess will not attend to any of the council's meeting and if she did she doesn't bother listening.

"Since when has she ever come to an envoys meeting?" muttered a local council, "all she does is sit on her fat ass and enjoy her inherita-"

"You best hold your tongue Council Tamaki" demanded the Minister of Military Defense. The short red head council stepped back in line with his head bowed low hiding his sour face. "You are most lucky that the Princess is not here"

"I beg to differ" the Princess corrected as she stood at the foyer of the Council Hall with her maid and Commander behind. Taken back the council members scrambled about and begin bowing their heads to greet the Princess who continue to stand there smirking. The two flabbergasted envoys soon followed the others with wide eyes. Enjoying the disorder she had initiated she began to saunter through the aisle.

"She doesn't have that big of an ass" comment Rival as the Princess past him. Lelouch in turn elbowed his friend to keep quiet otherwise the Princess would behead him.

Unfortunately, it was useless.

"I am most thankful for that comment Mr. Cardemonde. I really do like my...hmm what was the word…ass."

Too embarrassed the Head Minister bowed head turned away blushing; clearing his throat he reminded her, "Your highness, such words should not come out from your li-"

"From my lips but dear me it already has" she gasped. Taking another step she turned to Lelouch and smiled.

"Ambassador, so nice to finally meet you."

Lelouch even a deeper bow slightly blushing from her early remarks.

"I do hope I didn't disappoint you." She said, still smiling; the glint in her eyes shined brightly.

Confused, the ambassador inclined his head slightly, "What do you mean Your Highness?"

Barely able to conceal her laughter she recited word for word from his previous conversation outside the Hall with his friend.

"Hmm, how did it go again?" talking to herself, "Oh!_ What do you suppose the Princess do? Or look like?_"

Both gentlemen blanched while the council looked up at the trio.

"_Lazy_"

Some councils began to cover their mouth with their hands as their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Tamaki stumbled backwards pointing at the two blanched envoys unable to say anything.

"_Stupid_"

"Heh heh, y-y-Your Highness, w-we weren't talking about you" stuttered Rival, as his face redden like strawberries.

"_and ugly like a wh-_"

"Your Highness!" Suzaku interjected in the nick of time, "we really must start the meeting so the envoys can rest a bit."

She looked over at the Head Minister innocently and gave a polite nod, "Of course Minister. Let's get this over with so the Ambassador and companion can think up of other compliments on my behalf." and then she walked over to her seat and sat down not so princess-like at all surprising the envoys even further.

Kallen took her position opposite of Lelouch and forced her eyes away from the handsome man before her. To her distress she could feel his eyes raking through her. A blush made its way to her cheeks and she fought within herself to take control of her body but it refused; her body felt electrified from his stare. C.C. seeing how much distress her friend was in could only smirk.

"I know my Commander is beautiful and all but I assumed you have other appointments to attend other than eyeing her like a lion that just caught sight of its prey."

"On the contrary, I was awestruck to see a female commander in an Imperial Court. As to my understanding males are much more sturdy and capable as a commander. Hence, all of your military are men. Women, on the other hand, are frail beings; incapable of dealing the finishing blow when ordered."

Her vision turned red from his comment and Kallen forced herself to stay in her spot instead of walking over there and give him a piece of her mind and possibly send him to the afterworld.

"Dear me! Kallen is a female? I did not notice since I was captivated by her manly presence! She has been to many battles and has acquired a name for herself on the battlefield, Ace, or, Guren. And do you know why?"

Lelouch mustered his facial muscles to continue smiling, "Why, may I ask?"

"Because when I am out there fighting, the battlefield is covered in red blood, thus the name Guren, for red" Kallen explain, standing tall and proud of her name.

"As she said, so I assure you my commander, Kallen, is as manly as any other man; in fact I believe there is no hint of feminine traits whatsoever." The princess added. Kallen glared over to her princess and bit her lips stopping herself from responding to the insult.

"Shall we continue on with our meeting?" Suzaku suggested again. Forgotten where she was a moment C.C. straighten her poster and gave the Head Minister the signal to carry on.

"Let me introduce Your Highness, Ambassador-"

"Lelouch Lamperouge and Rival Cardemonde. That I already know" she said with a wave of her hand, "What's next?"

"We are here by order of our Emperor of Britannia in hopes that your Highness will continue to trade with us" Lelouch spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"And we will. If I did not feel like trading with you I would have ordered my commander here to sink your ship or even better your heads sent back to your country already"

Rival silently swallowed his saliva trying to hide his uneasiness. He began blaming his big mouth for talking behind the Princess' back and getting caught in the process. Images of his head on a pike sailing home and his lovely Milly crying her heart out was enough for his to nearly faint on the spot.

"Princess C-"

"If that's all then we shall adjourn for now" interrupting Suzaku, and then she began to walk out of the hall with a slight jump.

"What about our accommodations?" asked the ambassador, halting everyone one in the hall including the Princess. C.C. looked over to Kallen and back to Lelouch contemplating.

Finally, smiling she said, "That was not part of the deal but I hear the barn is a good place to stay" with a nod she walked out of the hall with her maid in tow and Kallen quickly rushing out as well leaving everyone once again speechless.

* * *

A/N: Well here I am with a new story after a loooooong break :D For those of you who venture into the WitchxWarlock (YOU WILL JOIN) you would be familiar with the story and layout. Although, it's just an intro chapter it happens to be a looooooooooong one lol but I promise it won't be 4k words long lol This story was planned for years and I finally got what I wanted down. Just to spice things up and easier for me I'll be adding in some sort of Korean historical elements just as the clothing designs for fun :3

If you want more info just pop on by at the forum and I'll be there to give out tidbits of spoilers ;3 Anyway, I'll see you in my other new coming fics and old ones. I just hope summer anime season won't be too taxing since I'm watching everything that's being released D:


End file.
